Smurfette's Evil Mirror/Part 5
Handy was in his workshop working on something when Papa Smurf, Empath, Polaris, Tapper, and Duncan paid him a visit. "Handy Smurf, how did you smurf your hands on Smurfette's magic compact?" Papa Smurf demanded. "Me? Why would you think that I would smurf such a thing from you?" Handy responded, trying to sound innocent. "Technically, you are correct, Handy," Empath said. "This smurf senses from your thoughts that you didn't directly steal it from Papa Smurf's laboratory. Rather, you allowed Sneaky to steal it for you." "Handy Smurf, how could you of all Smurfs smurf such a thing?" Tapper said. "You just couldn't help smurfing your hands on that thing so you could complete your invention now, could you, laddie?" Duncan said. "Okay, okay, I admit that I was eager to find out what made Smurfette's magic compact work the way that it smurfed, so I had Sneaky smurf it out of your laboratory, Papa Smurf," Handy said. "I didn't mean to smurf anyone any harm." "That was very unsmurfy of you, Handy," Papa Smurf said. "Who knows what kind of magic was used to smurf the magic mirrors to life." "But now that we know what kind of magic is being used for these portable telesmurfs, what are we going to do about it, Papa Smurf?" Polaris asked. "We have to collect all these devices together from every Smurf, no matter how painful it will be for them to relinquish it to us," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said, nodding with acceptance. Handy sighed as he went over to his work table to fetch Smurfette's magic compact. But as he did, the mirror's image glowed, and Handy froze in place as he heard a voice inside his head: This is your master Gargamel. I want you to help me find a way to your village, and stop those who will oppose you. You will be richly rewarded for your efforts. "Yes, Master Gargamel," Handy said in a flat monotone voice. The other Smurfs in the workshop watched as Handy now headed for the door, looking like he was under a hypnotic spell. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, what is going on?" Tapper asked. "That smurfed magic mirror must have smurfed a spell on poor Handy," Duncan answered, just as puzzled as the other four were. "This smurf could sense that Gargamel is using a magic spell cast from a remote location through the magic compact to influence Handy's behavior," Empath said. "Then we'd better stop him before he smurfs whatever Gargamel wants him to smurf, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. Suddenly Smurfette came running towards them. "Papa Smurf! Empath! The whole village seems to be going smurfy!" she cried out. The four Smurfs and Polaris Psyche saw it for themselves. Most of their fellow Smurfs were now acting like they were under a magic spell, heading for the house of archives. "This hypnosis spell must be affecting every Smurf that is actively using a portable telesmurf, my fellow Smurfs," Polaris said. "Then we've got to smurf a stop to this," Papa Smurf said. "Empath, Polaris, try to smurf the crowd of Smurfs under control. I'm going to smurf into my laboratory to try finding a way to counter this spell." "This one understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath and Polaris both said together. "Lord God Almighty, protect me while I smurf this," Tapper prayed before he went over to the table and closed the magic compact shut before he removed it from the work table. "Good job, Tapper," Papa Smurf said as Tapper handed him the magic compact. "Smurfette, come with me. I may need your help in order to stop Gargamel's plan from smurfing to fruition." "But what do you hope to have me smurf, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I will explain to you later, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. "Hurry, we have no time to waste." ----- Gargamel watched through his magic mirror at the Smurfs now under his control. "That foolish little Handy Smurf did his job well," he said. "Now that those little blue idiots are under my control, I can have them fulfill my new plan, which is to return to the Smurf Village and capture them all." "But Gargy, how do you plan on getting to the Smurf Village if only the Smurfs know where it is located?" Scruple asked. "They're going to help me by working together on crafting a teleporting spell that will have me instantly appear in the village, my young apprentice," Gargamel answered. "Since the location of their village is their secret, I will use them to put all the ingredients together so that the spell will be active and I will ready to 'reward' them the instant I appear there." He laughed maniacally at the thought of his doing so. "You're still going to have to deal with that Empath character the instant you appear in the Smurf Village, Gargy," Scruple warned. "Don't worry about it, my faithless student," Gargamel said. "He's going to be so busy dealing with the other Smurfs that he's not going to present much of any problem to my plans." Scruple sighed. "I can only hope so, Gargy." ----- Empath, Polaris, Tapper and Duncan found a good deal of the other Smurfs gathered around outside the Smurf house of archives while books were being tossed around inside and thrown out of windows. "They must be searching for the spell that will help Gargamel accomplish his purpose with our fellow Smurfs," Polaris said. "Then we must stop them, my friends," Tapper said. However, as the four of them approached, some of the hypnotized Smurfs noticed them. "There they are!" one of the Smurfs cried out. "Stop those Smurfs!" another Smurf shouted. The four Smurfs found themselves surrounded by a group of angry hypnotized Smurfs. "This is going to turn very ugly, laddies," Duncan warned. "We'll just do our best not to harm them, my fellow Smurfs," Empath said as he used his telekinetic abilities to knock some of them back. Tapper reacted more defensively to avoid being hit by his fellow Smurfs. "This is one time that I would regret being a pacifist," he said. "Just let them smurf each other if you have to, laddie," Duncan said as he felled a few Smurfs with his fist. "This is one time we could use a bit of that mindlink together." "This magic spell is just too powerful for us to overcome, Duncan," Polaris said, also using his telekinetic powers to knock some Smurfs back from him and his allies. "We will prevail, my fellow Smurfs," Empath said. ----- Papa Smurf and Smurfette both got to the laboratory to find Brainy already there, also hypnotized by his portable telesmurf. "Stand back, Papa Smurf!" Brainy warned. "Brainy, what are you smurfing?" Smurfette asked. "We're going to bring Gargamel into the village, and nobody, not even you, is going to stop us," Brainy answered. Papa Smurf groaned. "I don't have time for this," he said. He simply cast a spell on the spot that knocked Brainy straight to the ground, unconscious. "So Gargamel is using our fellow Smurfs to bring him straight into the village?" Smurfette asked. "It would appear to be the case, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "The last time he attempted it was through you working for him a year before Empath returned home for good. If he succeeds this time with his magic spell, there may be no way that we will ever smurf rid of him." "So what are you hoping to smurf with me in stopping him, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "First I will need to alter the spell on this magic compact, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Then here is what you are going to do..." ----- Gargamel continued to watch through his magic mirror at the mayhem being caused by the Smurfs under his control when he noticed that the mirror's image suddenly changed to that of a single mirror, namely that of Smurfette, who appeared to him in her original un-Smurfy state. "Smurfette! What has become of you?" Gargamel asked, a bit surprised. "I've just gotten tired of being so smurfy, Master Gargamel, so I decided it would be best to be my old self once and for all," Smurfette replied, sounding convincingly evil. "Well, my dear daughter, welcome back," Gargamel said, sounding pleased. "I don't know how you accomplished this, but I would be grateful if you would help the Smurfs who were under my control complete the spell that would take me to their village." "Why, certainly, Master Gargamel, anything you say," Smurfette said, smiling. After the image faded from the mirror, Gargamel said, "This is working even better than I imagined. Now that Smurfette is back to her old evil self, this will make my return to the Smurf Village even more useful. Once I get there and have all the Smurfs in my possession, I will keep her around as my personal assistant, to help me in my other plans." "So you think Smurfette's really turned back to serving you again?" Scruple said, sounding like he was in disbelief. "What if she's tricking you by only pretending that she has changed back to her old self? What are you going to do?" "We will find out soon enough if she has, my boy," Gargamel responded. "Right now, I'm going to prepare for my arrival in the village. It won't be long before I have all the Smurfs right where I want them." ----- Smurfette closed up the magic compact, and instantly her old un-Smurfy appearance reverted back to her Smurfy appearance. "That spell you cast on the magic compact worked, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Gargamel is convinced that I have turned against the Smurfs once again." "Good work, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said as he was at his work table putting together ingredients into a cauldron. "With the alteration of this teleport spell, Gargamel will certainly be in for the surprise of his life." "I can only hope Empath and the others are holding out against what our fellow Smurfs are doing to them," Smurfette said, sounding a bit fearful. ----- Meanwhile, Empath, Polaris, Tapper, and Duncan were barely holding their own against the angry crowd. It was like an endless battle that they have no hope of ever winning. "There's just too many of them, my friends," Tapper said, picking up a club and knocking out as many as he could with it. "Empath, this smurf senses that Papa Smurf is working on a way to counter Gargamel's plan to be transported to the Smurf Village," Polaris said. "Then we must retreat to Papa Smurf's laboratory and hold them off there," Empath said. "I don't like the idea of retreat, laddies, but we must protect Papa Smurf at all costs," Duncan said as the four of them now headed away from the crowd. "There they go...they're headed for Papa Smurf's laboratory," one of the Smurfs said. "Let's follow them," another Smurf said. And so the crowd followed the four as they ran toward Papa Smurf's laboratory. But instead of stopping, the four decided to run past it and lead the other Smurfs around the village. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, what are we doing?" Tapper asked. "If we can't fight them, our best hope would be to wear them down so that they would be too tired to do anything against us, Tapper," Empath said. "Aye, that sounds like a good plan, laddie," Duncan said. "Let's hope that our legs won't smurf out before theirs do." "We just need to stall for as much time as Papa Smurf needs, my fellow Smurfs," Polaris said. "Lord God Almighty, please protect Papa Smurf in what he has to smurf to protect us," Tapper prayed as they continued running. ----- After about a few minutes, Papa Smurf said, "There! The spell is ready! It's time for us to contact Gargamel again." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. She opened up the compact and was transformed back to her old un-Smurfy appearance. "It's ready, Master Gargamel," she reported. "Excellent, my dear, excellent," Gargamel said, sounding ecstatic. "Now you must recite the words of that spell so that I can instantly appear in your village, and I will handsomely reward you." "Papa Smurf will do the honors, Master Gargamel," Smurfette said, stepping aside as Gargamel could now see Papa Smurf in front of his cauldron, waving his hands and speaking in an arcane language. Gargamel laughed as he stood by with a net in his hand. "This is going to be the best trip to the Smurf Village that I have ever been on, Scruple," he said. "I can't wait to see what greets me when I get there." "I would be surprised if I found out what it was, Gargy," Scruple said, standing there watching with Azrael beside him. Suddenly Gargamel could feel himself dematerializing from the soles of his feet to the top of his head as the spell took effect. The rematerialization also went the same way, starting from the soles of his feet to the top of his head. "I've got you now, my little Smurfs," Gargamel announced. And then he looked around and noticed something strange. "Wait a bit...this isn't the Smurf Village. Where in the blue blazes of Inferno am I?" he asked himself. Then he saw that he was inside a cave full of dragons, and one of them just happened to see him arrive right in front of it. The dragon looked at Gargamel and raised up its head, inhaling before letting out a breath of flame. "Uh-oh," Gargamel muttered before letting out a scream as he made a run for it. The other dragons emerged out of other passageways as Gargamel tried to find his way out of the cave, only adding to his problems. "Oooh, those wretched little Smurfs tricked me," Gargamel cursed. "They will pay for this treachery someday, I swear. This will not be the last they will see of me." Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Evil Mirror chapters